II,I (Lucid Dreamscape:) Fallen Angels: Phoenix Down
by Conceptus Dreamscape
Summary: In the land of Dreamscape, where technology has advanced and magic exists, the struggle of a group of people on a city-island known as New Braveheart is foretold. Angel, Seth, Code, Elizabeth, Will, William Epsilon, Anna and Zachary all have to cooperate to overcome their destinies. Secrets will be uncovered, will they make it or will they die? [UPDATE:] Revamp. 10/22/14
1. Extended Summary

Genres:

Adventure

Action

Humor

Drama

Romance

Variations:

Rated T  
Rated M

Page breaks symbolize a change in character POV, setting, or a change in time.

Page layout will look like this

* * *

Chapter #: Name

**Character POV** \- _Time/Place_

Text


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**Seth** \- _6:35_/New Braveheart

A/N: The bolded name symbolizes whose perspective it is in.

Fires were burning all around, with troops in red armor scattered around the place. Citizens took refuge in their homes, while the anti-Rebel resistance fought back. In the middle of one battle, a fallen soldier was laying on the ground. He had yellow hair of assorted shades, and his crimson eyes burned like fire. He was forced into the Rebel's forces as a child, and taught in the arts of killing.

I was fallen in battle prepared to let go when all of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Get up."

_I must be hallucinating_, he thought, _This is a near-death experience._

"Get up."

I opened my eyes and I saw a girl standing over me. She wore a black dress, and had cold ice blue eyes. Her hair was a vibrant blonde, with occasional streaks of blue. Holding her rifle with one hand, she held her hand out to me. "C'mon we haven't much time. They'll find us," she said.

I took her hand and she pulled me up. She took a handgun from her holster and gave it to me, along with a few magazines. I checked the magazine currently in the gun, when I heard footsteps. "Hurry, they're coming," she said. We ran through an alley way, only to be blocked by a squadron of Rebels. I tore off my Rebel insignia and turned to the right with the strange girl.

We reached a dead-end and we were trapped by them. The mysterious girl took her sword from her back, glowing. My scythe appeared in my hands at will, and we braced ourselves for the worst.


	3. Chapter 1: Phoenix Rising

Chapter 1: Phoenix Rising

**Angel **\- _9:45/Rebel Detainment Facility_

I woke up in a containment cell in what appeared to be a Rebel detainment facility. I looked around, and I saw Seth sitting with his back against the wall, shadows cast across his face. I opened my mouth to talk, but I decided to let him sleep, if he was. There were two guards stationed at each cell, each brandishing weapons. I reached for the necklace I was wearing to make sure it was there. It was a memoir of my parents, who disappeared long ago.

I reached for the magic, and I used my knowledge of frost casting to create a sword in my hands. It had a sharp blade, and would hold up as long as I had concentration. I fell asleep leaning on Seth, waiting for night time to arrive.

[Page Break]

**Angel** \- _21:25_/Rebel Detainment Facility

I woke up to the sound of Seth's snoring. I got up and walked to the red containment field at the front my cell. I took a peek through the transparent red static and I was surprised from what I saw. There were either no guards, and the remaining sentinels were fast asleep. I tapped the containment field, and I withdrew my hand in pain. It as if I touched an electric fence. I froze myself some mittens, and using a frost manipulation spell, I made it flexible. I touched the containment field again, and surprisingly they went through with ease. I smiled at the advantage I had.

I froze myself and repeated the same spell to make it flexible enough for me to move. I walked right through the painful field of energy, being careful not to wake up the guards. I froze the guards in place, sapping a portion of my stamina. After dissipating the frost mail, I walked over to the control panel and opened all of the containment cells.

After making sure the guards were nice and frosty, I started waking everyone up. "Wake up wake up," I yelled, "Do you want to escape, or rot here in this sorry excuse of a prison!" I looked around and they were all looking at me, sleepy and groggy. "We will break out of this prison, take what you can from the guards! Today we will rise, and throw these scum off their throne!"

* * *

**Faith **\- _21:25_/Unknown Sanctum

I smirked as I stood over the monitors. They would escape surely, but they won't survive. "Send a platoon towards the prison area. I want them equipped with armor and Personal Shield Units."

* * *

Angel - 21:25/Rebel Detainment Facility

Everyone was cheering and taking as many weapons and supplies as they can from the rooms in the area. I faintly heard footsteps coming our way. "Everyone be quiet now," I barked, "Not a sound!" Everyone stood still. I concentrated. I heard it, they sent a platoon to kill us, by the looks of it.

"They've sent a platoon to kill us, we need to get going," I said. I looked for an exit and saw one. Going straight through the armory. As we got there, we killed any Rebel soldiers at the armory and we looted it. Anything we could fit in backpacks and satchels we took. The footsteps were getting louder, I could see them through the way we came in.

"Open fire! Don't leave any one of them standing," I said. We opened fire and they seemed to be surviving. And then I noticed something. Every time a bullet hit them, a pentagonal grid in the surrounding area appeared, flared and then disappeared. Every 50th bullet or so, the entire pentagonal grid for that soldier would flare up red and then disappear. "They have shields! Switch to energy-based projectiles!" We took cover and reloaded, putting in special clips used for disrupting shields. We continued fire, mowing them down at a faster rate now.

We were finishing the last of the platoon, before reinforcements arrived. A whole company by the looks. "Fall back," I said. We ran for the exit and through the hallway. We were approaching the light, when I saw control panels fly by me as we were running. "Hey, hit those panels," I yelled. The one behind me with blonde hair that was colored orange at the edges opened fire on the control panels as we were running. Reinforced doors dropped covering the enemy's path to us as we were running through the triangular tunnel to freedom.

As we got outside, I breathed in the fresh, sweet air of what seemed like a jungle. I looked around and I was breathless at what I saw.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading in a long time, for you all who are still reading! I would appreciate reviews and such, to tell me how my book is and what needs to be improved!

~~~Conceptus Dreamscape


	4. Chapter 2: Silverleaf Forest

Chapter 2: Silverleaf Forest

**Angel** \- _21:45_/Silverleaf Forest

I couldn't believe it. We were in a Silverleaf Forest. Silverleaf trees grew immensely tall in just 10 years. The trees produced leaves coated with silver, and produced about a kilowatt every day in electricity. Since they grew so tall the trees emitted collected sunlight on points on their trunks. I was amazed at how beautiful these trees were. Exotic flowers and plants littered the forest floor.

My daydream was interrupted by the same guy who helped with the doors. "I didn't catch your name last time, mine is Seth. Seth Ling," he held out his hand. I took it and said, "Nice to meet you. My name is Angeline Soul. Most people call me Angel." His hand felt warm, typical since his elemental specialty was Fire.

Each of us Godbornes, you could call us, has an elemental specialty. This affects what we're weak to, what we're resistant to. Take it like this, people with the element of Ice aren't comfortable in hot temperatures, and even hotter temperatures could kill them. That applies to me, my specialty is Ice.

"Since we'll be working together to get out of this nightmare, we might aswell get to know each other," I announced, "You two, how about you go first." I pointed at a couple, brother and sister I assumed. "I'm William, most call me Will. This is Anastasia, most people call her Anna. We're the Demosthenes twins. I specialize in Earth magic, yet Anna here doesn't really have a specialty."

"Good to know. How about you next," I pointed to a kid in casual clothing, white hair and midnight blue eyes. "Cody Oprashnul, most call me Code," he said without even looking up from his gun. It had his name engraved in it, a custom assault rifle. His expression was sodden with sadness and confusion. I decided to confront him later about it.

"Anyone else?" Someone looked towards me, she had a red laced dress on, with two swords holstered behind her waist. "Jessica Lawrence," she said with a British accent. "Michael Haussivik. I specialize as a marksman and a contract killer," said a man. He had a small beard and black hair. His skin was lightly tanned and his brown eyes were so dark, you couldn't tell that he had brown eyes. His expression was blank, but deeper down he was hurt and confused, like the Rebels took something from him. "Zachary Haukit," said a blonde. He was pale and wore a plaid shirt and denim jeans. He twitched like he needed to do something or he would explode.

"We need a signal for anyone who leaves the camp, how about this?" She whistled a five-note signal and some birds copied it. "Good, we have mockingbirds to carry that tone as well. Any questions?" A dozen hands raised.

[Page Break]

**Seth** \- _22:25_/Silverleaf Forest

I was exploring the forest when I saw a glint in the trees, almost like a scope… I then heard a bullet whizz by my ear. I whistled the five note signal and the mockingbirds carried it to the camp. "Sniper!" My call echoed throughout the forest. I looked at the spot where I saw the glint of the scope, only to find nothing.

All of a sudden, I feel a tap on my back. I draw my gun and I point behind me. A girl with a purple padded jumpsuit, purple eyes and chestnut brown hair was looking at me with a cold yet peaceful and calm look. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," she said. I cautiously backpedaled, incase this mysterious girl was going to hurt me. By the looks, she was 15.

We age at a slower rate than you might. About five years for you would only be a year for us. That doesn't mean that time speeds up for us. We just age slower, and we stop aging at an earlier time than you would.

Angel came rushing towards us, and took a good glance at the girl. "Violet, what are you doing here," she asked. _Violet? Does she know this person?_ "You guys don't just go missing and forgotten, there are about five search parties looking for you," Violet said. _Five? I wonder if the Divinity Government realizes that this is a risky tactic._ "Thats funny, I thought they would send in less."

I walked away from their conversation. All of a sudden, a young adult appeared in front of me. She had dirty blonde hair, with a casual orange tank top and denim shorts. She had feathery wings spread from her back, kind of like an Angel. "Hey, earth to Seth do you copy?" She waved her hand in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Wha? I must be daydreaming," I said to myself. I poked the strange woman. My hand didn't go through, nor did she disappear. "I'm real, for the moment anyways. My name is Angeline, Angeline Soul," she said with a cheerful smile on her face. She seemed like the optimistic type. "I can see you have my daughter in your company, take good care of her Seth!" She faded away as she spoke. "Wait! Theres so much I have to ask!" When I finished my sentence she was gone.

"Who were you talking to," Angel asked. Violet was just behind her. "A girl nam-," I was interrupted when a voice spoke to me inside of my head. _Don't tell her_, it said. It sounded awfully like Angeline. _The last time we met, we had some… Family issues. Are you her mother_, I asked. _Yes. She is my predecessor, I am the Guardian Angel._

[Page break]

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I felt like I was going to do too much of Angel's POV for much of the plot, so the next chapters will be mostly in Seth's POV! Follow, review, anything! Thanks for reading!

~~Conceptus Dreamscape


End file.
